Celebraciones
by R. Cullen Hale
Summary: .:Drabbles:.¿Quien dijo que hay que ser mortal para disfrutar las festividades? Bella descubrirá como los Cullens celebran cada festividad a pesar de ser inmortales vampiros. Piedaaaad! xD es mi primer Twific * *.
1. La Busqueda de Los Huevitos de Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje me pertenece y todos son de Meyer, ¬_¬ por desgracia.

* * *

_**Pascua**_

La búsqueda de los huevitos de chocolate comenzó frenética al amanecer en la casa Cullen ¿quien podía esperarse que un puñado de vampiros de más de medio siglo de edad estuvieran tan ansiosos por unos huevitos de chocolate?

Había cientos de pelotitas de colores que brillaban entre los árboles, arbustos y plantas a la primera luz del alba. ¿Que harían con tantos huevitos de chocolate si ellos no comían? Esperaba al menos poder comer unos cuantos.

Carlisle y Esme de pie en el ventanal que daba al gran patio de la mansión y hacia el bosque con un cronometro en las manos de Carlisle y un gran paquete de regalo en las manos de Esme. Todos listos con sus ropas de deporte de pie en el umbral del gran ventanal mirando fijamente el objetivo y con una gran bolsa cada uno en sus manos.

-_en sus marcas... listos... fuera!_-gritaron los padres Cullen justo en medio del "fuera" Edward salio corriendo echo un bólido rumbo a los árboles del bosque. Pero no tardo en ser seguido por sus cuatro hermanos. Los cinco Cullen sacaban todo su espíritu competitivo en días como este.

Edward corría rápidamente entre las bases de los árboles recogiendo cuanto huevito Carlisle y Esme hayan ocultado, y eran muy buenos ocultando créanme. Emmett trepaba rápidamente los altos pinos, Alice saltaba de un lado a otro entre las ramas casi parecía que danzara como siempre, Jasper rebuscaba, ahora que notaba todos rebuscaban y no veía a Rosalie por ningún lado, pero cuando la vi me quede sorprendida. Ahí venia mi futura rubia hermana con su gran bolsa llenísima hasta el tope y desbordando de huevos de chocolate de mil colores, sonreí divertida viendo las caras de decepción del resto de los hermanos, y sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome la cintura y sonreí viendo a mi hermoso novio teniéndome entre sus brazos.

_-es lo mismo cada año, Rosalie tiene una fijación con los huevos de pascua y el premio._

Vi su carita de disgusto si supiera que les gusta comer eso les habría llevado pero bien sabia yo que ellos no comían, vi a Rosalie jactándose de su victoria con los otros tres Cullen y luego como mi futura suegra/madre le entregaba un conejo de peluche enorme de premio y lo abrazaba dándoselo a Emmett que la abrazo y beso aun mas fuerte.

_-lo gana solo para dárselo a Emmett aunque el estupido osito prefiere los osos de peluche, yo lo quería para ti._

Me susurro al oído y yo me sonroje irremediablemente apenada en eso la voz estridente de mi gran futuro hermano resonó en la sala.

_-¡TE ESCUCHE EDWARD!_

Y todos reímos, era el domingo de pascua más divertido que había tenido hasta el momento y el más dulce con Edward dándome huevitos de chocolate.

* * *

*^* mi primer intento de fic de Twilight T_T hago mi mayor esfuerzo este no es mi fuerte pero queria intentarlo. alguna critica? comentario? *^* me alimento de reviews! y de huevitos de chocolate xD.

gracias por leer! :D!3


	2. El Dia Feliz del Señor Patriota

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece y todos son de Meyer, ¬_¬ por desgracia.

_**4 de Julio.**_

Deje a Charlie, Billy y Jacob con su barbacoa, todo Forks apestaba a barbacoas por doquier. Me dirigí hacia el único lugar que sabía no apestaría a carne asada, había quedado con mi familia vampirica para algo de fuegos artificiales esa noche. Estacione mi camioneta frente al porche, subí las escaleras rápidamente y apenas abrí la puerta de entrada sentí una ola de emoción llenarme por completo, tanto que me saco una sonrisa, vi pasar a Emmett con una gran caja llena de fuegos artificiales en una mano, me saludo con la otra mientras iba hacia el patio. Busque con la mirada a mi novio y mi búsqueda me llevó hasta la cocina, donde lo vi junto a Esme preparando… ¿salchichas?

-Oh Bella querida al fin llegas-la encantadora sonrisa de Esme me hizo sonreír aun mas de la alegría y emoción que me llenaban.-Edward te preparaba salchichas asadas para que comieras.

Si mi perfecto novio pudiese sonrojarse creo que lo haría ahora, mi mirada de fascinación apenada se dejo ver, es que, demonios ¿como era tan perfecto y lindo?

Sonreí comiendo un hot dog siendo abrazada y guiada por mi novio hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, ahí estaban el resto, todos vestidos con los colores de la bandera, y luciendo hermosos, estaban todos menos Jasper.

-¿y Jasper?

Pregunte a Alice quien estaba con Rose preparando unas serpentinas, me sonrío feliz y divertida.

-esta cambiándose, hoy es su día feliz.

Note las sonrisas divertidas de todos los demás y vi a Jasper salir, vestido con los colores de la bandera, Oh demonios en toda mi vida nunca me imagine ver eso, el reservado de los Cullen con un sombrero de copa azul con estrellas blancas, una chaqueta azul, pantalones rojos con líneas blancas, camisa blanca y una corbata de moño roja… quede pasmada. Y lo observe caminar con esa emoción, que a mi me embargaba, (así que era obra suya je je) y con solemnidad hacia los muchos fuegos artificiales que entre el, Emmett y Carlisle comenzaron a prender, se alejaron yendo donde nosotros y comenzó el tremendo espectáculo pirotécnico. Jasper de pie con una mano en el pecho mirando la bandera de . en un asta en medio del patio con orgullo entonando el himno nacional con todos siguiéndole pero nadie con el mismo entusiasmo que el rubio vampiro.

Cada vez los Cullen me impresionaban más sobre todo el señor patriota.

Mil gracias por haber leído esto, xD seguirá por cada una de las festividades Americanas al estilo Cullen con una mención especial de cada miembro de la familia ;D

Como me dejaron unos reviews bonitos hice el siguiente rapidito :D!

Beshitos! :D


	3. El Hechizo de la Bruja

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece y todos son de Meyer, ¬_¬ por desgracia.

* * *

_**Halloween**_

Cada año para Halloween, en Forks se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta de todo el pueblo, era un baile, no me causaba mucha emoción el ir allí, odiaba los bailes pero la familia Cullen iría y debía ir con mi novio.

Me mire una vez más al espejo, no comprendía como me deje engatusar por Alice... no demonios si lo sabia, nadie puede negarle nada a ese pequeño demonio, suspire mirando mi aspecto definitivamente no parecía yo, aunque causaba gracia la extraña ironía del asunto, salí del baño en donde me encontraba revisando y afuera vi a la susodicha, se veía a kilómetros que estaba disfrutando condenadamente con todo esto.

_-¡que linda quedaste!_

Grito emocionada dando saltitos, suspire mirando mis negras ropas, y la mire a ella.

_-supongo, ¿y tu de bruja?-_

Notando su atuendo perfecto, con un tutú negro y morado, un corsé bien ajustado a su fino cuerpo medias a rallas y preciosos zapatos de tacón morados, como su sombrero, era Alice ¿que mas se podía esperar?

_-¿si me veo bien verdad? Además convino con mi pareja._

Su tono triunfante y divertido me dio mala espina, después notaria el porque. Bajamos juntas yo bien aferrada al barandal y tomada por el otro brazo por Alice para no caer con esos tacones asesinos. Al llegar abajo vi al resto de la familia y todos combinaban perfectamente. Primero Carlisle, con una toga griega blanca, una corona de laureles dorados en su rubio cabello y un cetro en sus manos, era el mismísimo Zeus, estaba estupendo, entendía porque las enfermeras se distraían con mi suegro. Y entre sus brazos, Esme con un traje griego del mismo blanco, era una preciosa Hera con joyería dorada y un peinado complicado pero hermoso con su cabello en rizos perfectos. Emmett, mi gran hermanote llevaba unos calzoncillos negros como los pequeños trajes que usan los luchadores profesionales y en el trasero en letras blancas decía EMMETT; Rose vestida de rojo, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, con unas botas largas hasta el muslo un trajecito que mas parecía ropa interior, pero de cuero rojo, me sorprendió su atuendo y note que iba de Stripper, cof-muy-apropiado-cof. Me vieron al bajar y sonrieron divertidos. Pero una voz especial llamo mi atención.

_-que adecuado traje._

Vi a Edward ahí de pie en el umbral de la cocina. Mi León estaba vestido de van Helsing, con un gran abrigo larguísimo, una ballesta de utilería en su mano y un sombrero en su preciosa cabeza, el cazador de vampiros de la película de Hugh Jackman. Vino hacia mi y me abrazo acariciando mi cintura.

_-podría darte caza mi pequeña vampira._

Sonreí y le enseñe mis colmillos falsos reímos juntos hasta que todo el murmullo de la sala quedo en silencio, cuando vimos al ultimo integrante bajar y ahí vestido con una tunica negra con una insignia en el pecho una varita en la mano, gafas redondas y una cicatriz dibujada en la frente, el alto y rubio vampiro se veía abatido y fue abrazado por Alice enseguida que se veía feliz, combinando con su pareja.

Todos guardamos silencio sorprendidos pero todo fue roto por la estridente carcajada de Emmett que dijo...

_-¡¡Jazzy Potter!! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!_

Y todos rompimos en carcajadas todos, hasta los patriarcas de la familia. Pobre Jasper fue victima del hechizo de la bruja Alice.

* * *

Perdon por la demora _ pero no habia podido actualizar. *^* mil gracias por los reviews! y por leer! :D!!!

;D mas reviews y un jazzy potter les ira a ver xDDDDD.

:D kisses.


	4. El Juego del Oso

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece y todos son de Meyer, ¬_¬ por desgracia.

* * *

_**Día de Acción de Gracias.**_

Baje del gran Jeep de Emmett donde había permanecido, los Cullen nos invitaron a Charlie y a mi a cenar, y a ver el partido de rugby tradicional. Sería divertido ver como se deshacían del pavo sin que mi padre les viera.

Pero ellos también debían de comer su comida de Acción de Gracias antes de que Charlie llegara a la casa de los Cullen, como en dos horas más. Y debo decir que me sorprendió lo tradicionales que es mi nueva familia vampira pues comieron pavo como se estila en la fecha, claro que el pavo no estaba muy asado que digamos y lo comieron en el bosque, pavo para llevar como dijo Carlisle.

_-¡Vamos, vamos que comience!-_

Escuché el grito de impaciencia del gran hermano oso que tenemos. Saltando de un lado a otro como un boxeador.

_-¿Por qué está tan impaciente? Es solo un juego de Baseball más ¿no?_

_-Oh no, no jugaremos baseball hoy, Bella cariño. Hoy jugamos rugby, por petición de Emmett, se volvió una tradición ya.-_

Respondió la dulce voz de mi suegra que me abrazó, entendí enseguida el porqué Emm estaba tan contento, ¿qué juego más violento que el rugby? Quizás el hockey. Me senté en el césped, mirando la acción, tres contra tres como siempre, rubios contra morenos (bueno Edward no es moreno pero jugaba para ese equipo), y Esme de árbitro.

Se escuchó la cuenta y los feroces empujones comenzaron, todos divertidos pero Emmett en su salsa, dando empujones, codazos a todos, incluso los de su equipo. Corría con Jasper agarrado a él, arrastrándolo por todo el campo y marcando varios tantos a su favor, hasta que los rubios usaron el arma secreta, escuché a Esme reír suavemente y lo entendí otra vez.

Le pasaron el balón a Rose, la única a quien Emmett no empujaba y cuando este vio la jugada maestra, su cara de decepción y derrota fue simplemente muy graciosa, todos reímos y los rubios ganaron, pero a pesar de eso Emmett estaba feliz jugando su deporte favorito con la familia. Esperaba ser pronto parte de la familia por completo y ser capaz de jugar con Emm en el equipo de los morenos a pesar de mi torpeza patológica y que seguro el juego del oso fuese demasiado para mí.

* * *

:D gracias por leer *__* xD me emociona saber que alguien lee esto y que les haga gracia.

quedan 4 caps :P!

nos vemos :D y dejen reviews si???? xD y les llegara un Emmett Oso con un gran abrazo y algo mas ;D.


End file.
